The Mystery of the Missing Senbon
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: In the midst of battle Genma and his friends are suddenly transported to another world where chakra doesn't exist, and no one has any senbon. How will they make it back to the world they know? For the Tumblr Genma Week 2019 Prompt Oral Fixation GenIno KakaSaku


**Beta'd by NeonKnight**

**This is a silly AU that should not be take too seriously and was written for the Tumblr Genma Week prompt Oral Fixation. **

Genma knew his team was in trouble. He might be working with living legends, but no one had unlimited chakra. They were all on dwindling reserves. This wasn't even a mission; they were supposed to be on vacation at an island resort. Somewhere along the way bingo book headhunters caught up to them, and just his luck, they were good. Somehow, the headhunters managed to split the four jonin apart before they knew there was an attack. They needed to regroup, and quickly.

From his spot in the tree he could see a tiny bit of silver by the river, and just a few trees away a head full of bright pink. How the two of them were ever able to hide from an enemy he would never understand. He scanned the area again, but saw no signs of their final teammate.

_Damn it! Where are you?_

"Boss wants to know if you have a plan?"

Genma jumped just a little at being addressed from behind. It never surprised him how such a big ninken could be so quiet, or half way up a tree.

"Hell no, I don't. He's supposed to be the genius. I know we won't last long separated like this.." He surveyed the scene again. Still no sign of his girlfriend. "Bull, do you know where everyone is?"

"I smell blondie behind us, and pinkie is to the right a couple trees, boss is at the river."

"All right, I'll grab Sakura, you get Ino. Meet up at the river. And tell her if she has any senbon to hold on to 'em for me. I'm down to three." Just then something moved behind Bull and Genma spit his senbon, which make contact with the enemy's neck before he disappeared from sight. He popped another one between his teeth and grumbled, "Better make that two. Damn it, this isn't good. Go!" He watched Bull take off through the trees before turning, and heading toward Sakura.

He landed on the branch behind her. "We need to make a run for the river where Kakashi is."

"Really? That's that's the best you and Bull could come up with? Run across the open field for 30 meters and hope we aren't attacked. Has it occurred to you that Ino could have connected all of us for communication? Why hasn't she? Something's wrong."

Genma could see the worry in her face. He couldn't let himself think about it now. "Bull will find her. We need to make sure they have a clear path to the river."

"Okay, leave that to me," she answered pulling her gloves on. Genma knew that smile all to well.

As she started to jump out of the tree he grabbed her arm. "Wait, Sakura! Before you go, do you have any senbon?"

Even with her back to him he could feel her eyes roll. "Nope, prefer a kunai myself. I do have about a dozen of those if you need some."

"Damn it. Just go." As she jumped out of the tree he muttered, "She-devil."

He felt the earth reshape itself when her fist made contact. He took off across the open field toward the river. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Bull and Ino dashing toward Kakashi in the chaos.

Coming to a stop he took in the sight of his team. Everyone looked far more tired than they should. "Ino, why couldn't you make contact? I couldn't even sense your chakra."

"I don't have enough chakra. Every time I touched that bastard it felt like my energy was being drained."

Kakashi looked up. "Same here. Has to be some kind of jutsu if it happened to both of us. Whatever it is, it's a problem."

"Damn it! We have a bigger problem," Genma spat. "Does anyone have senbon? I am down to my last one."

"Seriously that is your biggest problem?" Bull grumbled. "Wait, I thought you had two?"

"I did, but that energy sucking guy was coming up on you from behind, now I have one. I got him in a pressure point. He's not goin' anywhere until someone pulls it out for him."

Before anyone could answer an unnatural mist started to rise up around them. Without words they turned so the five of them were back to back, watching for the attack that was inevitable once their vision was compromised.

"You know a sharingan would be really useful right about now," Genma muttered as his field of vision was cut to the end of his senbon.

There was a burst of chakra around him as a sudden breeze blew the air clear.

He heard the low chuckle of Kakashi behind him. "A good wind style can work just as well."

As the air cleared it became increasingly obvious something wasn't right. The river was now much larger, almost if he was looking at the sea.

To his right, he heard Sakura shout, "Kai!" but nothing changed.

He turned slowly and saw their battle ground was gone, it was suddenly nighttime, and they were surrounded by large metal booths and contraptions like he has never seen.

"Sakura are you seeing this?" Kakashi asked.

Her voice was uncharacteristically low when she answered, "Yes, and I can't break it. I can't even feel my chakra, or sense any of yours."

They stood with their backs together. Watching quietly for a moment before Genma finally broke the silence. "So about those senbon? I seem to have dropped my last one somehow."

Kakashi laughed, "Don't panic. I have some in my hip pouch." Reaching down he realized that he didn't have a hip pouch.

"Ross, what happened to your mask?" Bull barked. "Rhy did I just call you 'Ross,' Rahrahshi?"

Slowly everyone turned to Kakashi, who was, in fact, maskless. But they didn't see much as he was holding his hand over his face. Not only was his mask gone, his entire outfit had changed. He was slouching before them in khakis and long green tee shirt, with his hand covering his face. Three sets of eyes were transfixed on that hand, just waiting for it to move hoping to catch a glimpse of what was behind it.

"Like, what the hell are you wearing, Genma?" he asked.

Genma looked down to find himself in blue pants and a white sweater, with a blue collared shirt underneath. It wasn't so bad, except for the ridiculous orange ascot hanging from his neck. He didn't have time to think about that before it was snatched away and tied over Kakashi's face in a makeshift mask.

He took a moment to look over everyone else. Bull appeared relatively normal. His vest was gone, and his spiked collar had been replaced with a loose blue one. Ino was in a short purple dress, not too different from something she would normally wear, with a green scarf. Her hair was free of her usual ponytail, and held out of her face with a headband. Genma wasn't ashamed to spend a moment appreciating her legs. Sakura, however looked completely ridiculous. The orange turtleneck sweater completely clashed with her hair, in an almost off putting way, but if he were to be honest, she was pulling off the equally loud orange knee socks. The glasses gave her the naughty librarian look that might almost be cute on someone less dangerous.

"Okay gang, this is new. We need to figure out what supplies we have. Does anyone have any senbon?" As an afterthought, he added, "Or any other weapons?"

Ino opened up the large purse she was carrying and pulled out several smaller bags. "Sorry, looks like I've got makeup. A lot of makeup."

Sakura mumbled, "Nothing new there. All I have is this magnifying glass. Why would anyone be carrying that around anyway?"

Kakashi reached into his pockets and pulled out something that looked like dog treats. In his other pocket he found a bag of herbs. "Like, what is this?"

Sakura piped up quickly, "Oh, that's cannabis. We use it at the hospital for making some medicines."

Genma and Ino shared a knowing glance before he snatched the bag away from Kakashi and slipped it into her purse. "I'll hold onto that for you, by any chance is there a pack of papers in your pocket?"

"A what?" Kakashi asked.

"Never mind. Okay, so no senbon. Oh Sakura, you don't wear glasses let me see those." He almost snatched them off her face, and was about to break the earpiece off when she pulled them back.

"Apparently, I need those. You are just going to have to find something else to ease your oral fixation."

"Fine, so where are we anyway?" This was the question they should have been asking to begin with.

"Like, I have no idea man." Kakashi answered.

"Jenkies, Kakashi. Why do you keep saying 'like?' It's weird." Her hands slapped over her own mouth as she realized what had just happened. "Did I just say 'jenkies?'"

Kakashi was afraid to open his mouth, not sure what would come out, so he just nodded.

Without warning the scene behind them came to life. Lights were flashing, metal contraptions were spinning and whirling, and the smell of food filled the air.

Genma took everything in for a moment, trying to make some sense of what was happening, but he had no idea what was going on. It looked like some sort of festival. "Well gang," he finally spoke. "It looks like we have a mystery. Let's go check it out."

Everyone nodded as the five of them slowly make their way to the slightly off putting lights. There was a booth at the entrance where it appeared one would pay for admission, as no one was there, they continued past the open gate.

Genma's eyes were drawn to a dart game right away and he lead everyone to the side. He picked up the pointy objects laying in front of him and felt them for balance. He laughed at how poorly the weight was distributed as he tossed the first one. Even with the weight imbalance he was able to easily hit the bull's eye and the lights started to flicker and flash. He picked up another dart and pulled the sharp tip loose. It was shorter than a toothpick, but better than nothing, so he popped it between his lips and instantly felt better. He just wasn't Genma without something in his mouth.

Ino gasped and he saw her pointing and the cheap doll sitting on the counter before them. It definitely hadn't been there before. She slowly picked it up and turned it in her hands. "Well it doesn't appear to be dangerous or anything, but where did it come from?"

"Like, maybe it's a ghost, man?" Kakashi answered.

"Don't be ridiculous Kakashi. You know there's no such thing as ghosts." Sakura spat.

"Like, an hour ago, I knew there wasn't a genjutsu that you couldn't break. I don't know what to think right now. I just wish I could stop saying 'like.'''

"Alright, gang. It would be best if we split up. Ino and I will go this way." He nodded his head in one direction, then pointed to the other. "Kakashi, Sakura, and Bull go that way. Meet back her in fifteen minutes. Don't engage anyone unless you don't have a choice."

He put an arm around Ino's waist and led them away. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "I have papers in my purse. I just didn't want to say anything in front of Sakura. She'd go into medic lecture mode."

He kissed her forehead as they wandered away.

"Ino, I can almost hear you thinking. What's going on in that pretty head of yours anyway?"

She sighed, "Sakura. Did you notice she didn't even react to Kakashi not having a mask? Even Bull was staring, but she didn't even look up."

"Maybe she has seen it before. They've known each other for a long time. And she is the only medic he lets treat him. It stands to reason she would have had it off him at some point."

"I think we have two mysteries to solve."

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, and Bull turned and went the other direction. They were just out of earshot for a shinobi when Kakashi said, "Ino's onto us."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked, chewing her bottom lip.

"Like, you didn't try to look at my face, and I can't stop looking at your legs. I think I have a thing for knee socks."

Sakura grinned, she knew he liked her legs. "Honestly, I think Naruto suspects something too. He sent us on this vacation together, and it was weird for him to make all the arrangements. I still haven't figured out why he sent Genma and Ino too though?"

"Being Hokage is rather boring. Sometimes you do things for your own entertainment. Like, I think he plans to interrogate them both when we return." He stopped for a moment and turned so he was facing her. "Honestly, now that I have retired there isn't a reason to keep hiding. I'm sure Genma already suspects. He was in my ANBU guard."

Her face lit up, "Jenkies!"

"Yes, 'jenkies,'" he laughed pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I never intended to keep you a secret. I just wanted us to figure out what this was before everyone else had an opportunity to decide for us. I think we both know that what's happening is...well it's...it's something more."

"It is. So should we just put on a show? Make Ino work for it?"

He took her hand and started walking again. "I don't want it to be a….gho...ghost!" He was pointing toward the entrance to the House of Mirrors. Sakura turned as the back of _something _was disappearing.

"Kakashi, there is no such thing as ghosts!" She added a little stomp of expiration. "Um...where did Bull go?"

They scanned the area, "Like, I hate this, man. I can't even feel Bull's chakra." Even without chakra Bull wasn't hard to find. He was attempting to hide in a barrel, but his size was pushing the boards apart and the lid was balanced on his head. Kakashi stared at him with his mouth open behind the ascot covering his face. Bull was a ninken, brave and strong. There was no situation he didn't run into without thinking twice, and here he was cowering in a barrel. The barrel split apart leaving Bull on the ground with the lid teetering on his head.

"Come on boy."

"Rho, Ross. You saw a rhoast."

He pulled the bag of treats from his pocket and held them up, "Like, if you come I will give you a Scooby Snack." Bull was at his side bouncing for a treat before he could finish.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at them and asked, "Scooby snack?"

Kakashi shrugged popping one in his mouth.

"Kakashi! Did you just eat a dog treat?!"

"I guess I did. Like, they're pretty good." Shaking the bag in her face, he asked, "Want one?"

"No! Let's just check out this 'ghost' so we can get back to meet Genma and Ino." She stomped off leading the way into the House of Mirrors with Kakashi and Bull sulking as they followed. The walls were covered with mirrors that were bent to alter their reflections and created a kind of maze. She thought it would have been fun, if they weren't in danger.

They we just beyond the entrance when she heard Kakashi scream behind her. In the mirror she saw what appeared to be a man coming toward her. He was tall, lean and appeared to be almost transparently white. She spun around as it dashed out of sight. But what she saw was even more disturbing. Bull cradled in Kakashi's arms like a baby, and they were both visibly shaking.

The ninken pointed in the direction the "man" disappeared and Kakashi sputtered, "G...gh….ghost!" as they ran out leaving her behind.

Sakura followed them out calmly. "I can't believe you guys just ran off without me."

Kakashi put Bull down as gracefully as possible, trying to regain himself. "Like, I have spent my life fighting people. I have no idea how to fight a ghost."

"Rheah," Bulled agreed.

"You're impossible. Come on, we need to meet back up with Genma and Ino.

* * *

On the other side of the park Genma and Ino were in a Ball Toss stand, not looking for clues. Instead, they were stretched out with their backs to the counter and snuggled up on the floor.

"I can't believe you don't have a lighter." He placed a tightly rolled joint in the corner of his mouth.

"What good is that going to do you?" she asked giggling.

"Well it's better than a dart tip."

She shook her head running her fingers through his soft hair. "I think I like you better without the hitai-ate."

"Don't get use to it, between that and the senbon I feel naked."

"I think you are more comfortable when you're naked honestly."

"That's because you're usually naked too."

He had that look in his eyes. Ino recognized it and knew he was about two seconds from touching her in a way that would turn her to goo, and leave them both very exposed to whatever was going on around them. She placed a finger over his lips, "Not now. It might not be safe. And we _really_ don't have time. We should be heading back now anyway."

He looked at her with deep brown puppy dog eyes, but got up pulling her with him. He glanced over her shoulder and his eyes lit up. "Lemonade stand!"

Ino turned as he was jumping over the counter and running across to the stand. She didn't feel the need to rush. When she caught up to him he was all smiles, tucking the joint behind his ear, and popping a straw into his mouth. She just shook her head, took his hand, and started leading him back to the entrance to meet their friends.

"So you were on Kakashi's guard right?"

"You know I can't tell you where I was assigned."

"Well based on your work hours, and when you left the village I would say you were."

"Where are you going with this?" He asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"How long have Kakashi and Sakura been seeing each other?"

"I don't know what your talking about," he sighed.

"Yes you do. And I am going to figure it out."

She could see three people approaching them, and two of them were holding hands. She was pointing and tugging on Genma's sleeve. "I told you!"

"Who's that with them?"

She turned to look again. "I don't know."

Genma suddenly stopped and yelled, "Ghost!" causing Kakashi and Sakura to spin around. Just a few steps behind them was the white figure. Sakura started to chase it but Kakashi pulled her back toward their friends will Bull leading the way.

"Jeankies! Damn it, I can't stop that." They came to a stop, but Kakashi didn't drop her hand. She turned to him and continued, "there is no such thing as ghosts."

Kakashi stood up straight and looked her in the eye, "Then like, why doesn't it have a smell?"

"What do you mean it doesn't have a smell?" Genma asked.

"I mean I can't smell it, or track it. Bull do you have anything."

The ninken placed his nose to the ground and sniffed for a minute before dropping his head, "Rho, I got nothing, Rahrashi."

Kakashi tossed him another treat knowing it wasn't Bull's fault, then he turned to Sakura. "I told you it was a ghost!"

Ino thought this was a good time to step in. "What is going on with you two anyway?"

Sakura knew this was coming, and didn't think now was the time for an argument, so she deflected. "I'm just fine, but our esteemed sixth hokage here suddenly believes in ghosts."

Ino, expecting this tactic, was not thrown off. "That's not what I mean, and you know it! Why are you still holding...um, Sakura? Was that house always there."

Slowly everyone turned to where Ino's gaze was locked. Sure enough there was a giant manor, larger than any house in Konoha.

They all stared at it for a moment before Genma spoke up, "Alright gang, let's check it out. Maybe someone there knows what's going on." Without waiting for a reply he lead them up the dilapidated stairs hoping they wouldn't collapse under them. The door opened just as he was raising his hand to knock.

They were met with two smiling faces. The man was holding a paint roller, and the woman a brush. They were both covered in little specks of white paint.

"How can we help you kids?" The man asked. He was short with graying hair and a slight hunch to his stance.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Ino asked.

"Not at all. We're just remodeling," the woman answered.

Genma stepped in to bring the interrogation back on track, "We're on our way to Funland Island Resort, and somehow we ended up here. We're trying to find our way back, but there seems to be something following us."

"Someone!" Sakura corrected.

"It's not a person if it doesn't have a smell." Kakashi argued.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you knew what was happening." Genma said, trying to draw the conversation back to their current concern of getting home.

He was answered by the second person behind the door, a woman round and small. "This is Funland Island, but it's an amusement park not a resort. Something has been running off all our customers. If it doesn't stop we will have to close the park, but we don't know what it is."

The two people went on to explain they were the Sitos,and had inherited the park from Mr. Sito's uncle. And the strange "ghost" sightings started about a month later.

The door was just about to close when Genma said, "Oh one more thing, do you have any senbon anywhere around here?"

"I'm sorry son, but I don't know what that is." Mrs. Sito answered.

His head drooped with defeat and his voice held a touch of melancholy when he said, "I kinda expected that. Thanks anyway."

They made they way following a sad Genma back to the park.

The smell of food was becoming overwhelming, and Bull was drawn in with Kakashi close behind him. They walked up to a stand where that read "Corn Dogs."

"Ross, are they really cooking dogs?"

Kakashi smelled the food on a stick very carefully. It seemed safe, but just to be sure he slid it under the makeshift orange mask to gave it another sniff. "Seems safe," he said shoving the entire thing into his mouth and pulling the now clean stick out. He swallowed it almost whole, before grabbing another handful. Bull was only too happy to follow his master's lead.

Suddenly Genma was behind the counter rifling through the boxes wondering how neither of them choked as they shoved ever increasing numbers of corn dogs into their mouths. "Ah-ha!" he yelled triumphantly pulling out a box of corn dog sticks and replacing the straw in his mouth with a grin.

Ino took advantage of the boys distraction to interrogate Sakura. "Forehead, how long have you been dating Kakashi?"

Sakura knew it wasn't a big deal now, but couldn't resist having some fun with her friend. In this crazy reality, it was comforting to know she could still enrage Ino. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I saw the two of you holding hands!"

"I was comforting him. He really seems to think there are ghosts here." Sakura replied, trying very hard not to grin.

"You've seen his face!" Ino accused.

"We all saw his face!"

"No, you have seen it before. You didn't even look earlier."

"I did too!"

"You glaced to see his mask was gone, but you didn't try to look at his face. Just tell me. We're supposed to be friends."

"Just tell you what? Genma asked from behind. "Ino put these in your purse," he finished handing her a handful of corn dog sticks.

"She just needs to tell me how long she has been dating Kakashi."

"Pig," Sakura sighed exasperated. "Is this really the time to worry about this?"

Suddenly all the park lights went out and an eerie quiet surrounded them. Instinctively they circled up back to back again, and scanned the area. A few moments later the park lit back up and the ghost came running past them. Without thinking they gave chase. The ghost climbed up the wooden beams that make up the supports of a roller coaster, Kakashi and Bull jumped into a car and it zoomed away.

Neither the man or the ninken had ever been on such a contraption before. They squeezed together and held on tightly. Finally gaining the confidence to open his eyes, Kakashi saw the ghost a few seats behind them and walking towards them over the cars. Genma was at the bottom yelling, but Kakashi couldn't understand what he was saying. Looking in the direction Genma was pointing he saw a second set of cars speeding on the next track. He grabbed Bull, and said a small prayer at doing this without the use of chakra, leapt across crumpling into the empty car.

No one was more surprised that it worked than Kakashi who settled back and waited for the ride to come to an end. Sakura was waiting for him at the bottom and he pulled her into a hug, using her to hold himself up. "I'm never taking chakra for granted again," he panted.

Ino screamed, "I knew it!"

Sakura just shook her head as she led Kakashi and Bull back to their friends.

Kakashi, having finally found his legs again, was completely over this adventure. "Like,why are we chasing a ghost around. How does that help us get home?"

"I'm not sure if it will," Genma answered. "But, my gut says figuring this mystery out is how we break the jutsu."

Kakashi just shook his head, "I knew you were going to say that. So what do you suggest, man?"

"We should set a trap," he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but how do you trap a ghost?" Ino asked.

Genma smile. "I have a plan."

Twenty minutes later they were standing at an equipment shed, "Alright gang, does everyone know what you're supposed to be doing?" Everyone nodded in agreement, except Bull, who huffed and stomped off.

Bull wandered the park on his own, but it didn't take long for the ghost to find him. Once he knew he had the ghost undivided attention he took off running, leading the ghost to Kakashi and Genma. As soon as Bull ran past they pulled a rope taught between the hoping to trip the ghost, but he ran through snapping it in two. Bull never slowed down to see if it worked. He just went onto plan B, continuing to lead the ghost to an equipment shed where Sakura and Ino were waiting. Just as Bull got to the open door he turned sharply, but the ghost didn't have the same training and skill and couldn't stop himself from going into the shed. Ino and Sakura slammed the door trapping him inside... Or so they thought.

A moment later they heard a crash as the ghost broke through the back of the shed and escaped.

Sakura opened the door and peered in. There was a hole on the back wall the same shape as the ghost. She pulled her magnifying glass out and entered the shed slowly, with her friends following behind.

"I know that look, what are you thinking, Forehead?"

"Hmmm, a real ghost wouldn't need to break hole. It should just glide right through them, right? So if it isn't a ghost what is it?" She continued to poke around carefully analyzing everything she saw until she came to a dead stop. "Look at this!" she exclaimed holding up a piece of metal. "It's not a ghost. It's some kind of machine! That must be why it doesn't have a smell. It's mechanical. Bull does this have a smell you can track?"

The ninken gave it several sniffs and just shook his head defeated. His job was to track by smell. What good was he to Kakashi if he couldn't follow a scent?

Kakashi pulled treats from his pocket giving one to Bull with a scratch behind his ear before taking one for himself. He ignored the disapproving looks from Ino and Sakura while holding the bag out to Genma. "Want one?"

"Is there anything in this nightmare world you won't put in your mouth?" Genma replied while removing the bones shaped treat from the bag.

"You're one to talk. They're pretty good, man."

Giving it a sniff Genma popped the treat in his mouth, "Not bad. Taste like a cinnamon cookie."

Shaking her head, Sakura turned to Ino and said, "We have really weird boyfriends."

"I knew it!" Ino yelled with a little hop and a clap.

"Yes, pig you solved the great mystery," Sakura answered rolling her eyes. "Now onto the next problem. How do we track a metal man we cannot sense or smell? And once find him how to we catch him?"

"If it's metal, someone had to build it right?" Genma asked, holding the bolt above his face to examine it. "There are only two other people in the entire park. I think we need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Sato again."

They made their way back to the manor house and found Mr. and Mrs. Sato on the porch awaiting them.

"We found this bolt," Sakura started holding up the shiny object. "It appears to have come from the ghost. But there can't be a metal ghost, right? So someone had to make it."

The Satos continued rocking watching the ninja before them closely. Finally Mrs. Sato spoke up, "Why would we want to do that? Our park is going out of business."

"Exactly!" Ino yelled. "You wanted the park to go out of business because you never wanted it in the first place."

"I don't know what your talking about," Mrs. Sato stuttered.

"The bolt is the same color you're painting the house. You make the robot to look like a ghost and scare everyone away?" Genma countered.

"Is all this true?" Mr. Sito asked his wife.

"Yes it's true!" She looked almost relieved. "I wanted to spend our retirement on a beach somewhere. Not trying to run a park. I thought if it was haunted, business would die, and you would sell it. I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling ninja!"

Just as she finished the strange fog from before enveloped them. When it dissipated they found themselves back in their jonin seemed to be at their original destination, and a familiar face was watching them.

"Mr. Sito?" The four ninja and Bull asked in unison.

"Congratulations! You five have completed the Mystery Inc. Ninja Escape Room in record time!"

"What is and escape room?" Genma asked, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"It's a game that requires teamwork to find a solution to a situation. It's part of the package booked by..." He flipped through several pages on a clipboard before continuing, "Shikamaru on behalf of the Hokage."

"So this was all a game?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! And you did wonderfully! It started when you were ambushed by our chakra drainers at the river." Mr. Sito explained.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sakura muttered with a crack of her knuckles.

"Well now that the mystery is solved, does anyone have a senbon?"


End file.
